In recent years, a three-dimensional (3D) display technology is rapidly developed. Naked eye 3D display does not require a user to wear glasses, and thus, compared to a glasses-type 3D technology, the naked eye 3D display attracts more attention. Due to advantages of simple process, small crosstalk and the like, a grating-type naked eye 3D technology is widely applied to a naked eye 3D apparatus.